deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic's Rivals Battle Royale
Description ''Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive and all-time greatest video game character is not without his close rivals. But in a battle between the 4 most prominent, who will come out as Sonic's true equal? Shadow, Jet, Scourge or Metal Sonic? Sonic Rivals.png|RoadRollerDio '' Introduction Aqua: Sonic the Hedgehog. An icon to many, this blue speedster has had his fair share of rivals both in-universe and out. Octoling: So when it comes down to his in-universe rivals, who can prove themselves to be Sonic's greatest counterpart? Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Aqua: Metal Sonic, Sonic's robotic adversary. Octoling: Scourge the Hedgehog, the Anti-Sonic of Moebius. Aqua: And finally Jet the Hawk, leader of the Babylon Rogues. I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Shadow Aqua: Amongst Mobius' government documentation, there exists a tale describing the events that led to the creation and the fall of the Space Colony ARK. Octoling: This Starship Mario thingy was built to house the research and development team hired to create the Ultimate Life Form, a being who would find the secret to immortality from within its blood. The leader of this project was Professor Gerald Robotnik, who took it head on in order to cure his sick granddaughter Maria's crippling disease N.I.D.S. Aqua: That's Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome, a disease which is very similar in concept to AIDS. With this disability, Maria's life was at risk, so Gerald took it upon himself to find a cure within his creation. Octoling: And eventually he did it... albeit very badly. Aqua: The original prototype was a lizard known as the Biolizard, who needed a life support system to survive. While originally deemed a success, the Biolizard was declared unstable, and was left to die in containment. Octoling: So when all else failed, Gerald turned to the leader of an evil alien race seeking out the seven Chaos Emeralds. This guy's name was Black Doom. Aqua: While not the most trustworthy character around, Black Doom struck a deal with Gerald. In return for the Emeralds, Doom would give his blood to the creation in an attempt to make it succeed. And that it did. Using a much smaller hedgehog body as a safer alternative, Gerald had created the true Ultimate Life Form. This hedgehog's name... was Shadow the Hedgehog. Octoling: Too bad the whole idea of teaming with an delusional psychopath like Black Doom didn't sit well with the Guardians of United Nations, who immediately tasked themselves to get the project shut down. There was enough time for Shadow to become close to Maria, but that sort of made things worse. Aqua: Yeah, because while storming the ARK, the soldiers sent in gunned down Maria as she sought to get Shadow to safety. Luckily Shadow made it to an escape capsule in time, only to see his closest friend die right in front of him. Octoling: Deemed a traitor, Gerald was captured and executed, leaving the ARK stranded in space for 50 years as Shadow was kept by the government in order to prevent him being used by the wrong person. Aqua: That would be until 50 years later, when Dr. Eggman, Gerald's grandson, researched into the incident. Storming the G.U.N. base where Shadow was held captive, Eggman would seek to use Shadow for his own ends. Octoling: But we've got a tight time limit for battle royales, so that's a story for another time. Still, we can tell you that Shadow did side with the good guys, all while making a rival in the cobalt speedster himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. Aqua: That's right. Within their first meeting, Shadow fought the more experienced Sonic to a standstill. To do the same again, Shadow needed some fighting skills that would let him surpass the blue blur. So lets talk about them. Octoling: Being a hedgehog from Sonic, Shadow can use his sharp quills and spinning abilities to his advantages. Well, this is our third time using Shadow, so nothing more to say than 'here we go again'. Aqua: Shadow's spin attacks involve the legendary Spin Dash, a move that propels Shadow to top speed instantly. Then there's the Homing Attack, a move that throw's Shadow's sharp ball straight into the nearest enemy. Octoling: This move can continue being used so long as something is targeted by the user, but even then Shadow doesn't need it. Aqua: This is thanks to his ability to use the powers of Chaos. With the Chaos Energy stored within his body, Shadow can use a whole bunch of Chaos based moves. First of is the Chaos Spear. It's self-explanatory, with Shadow being able to fire condensed energy spears at his chosen target. Octoling: And then we have Chaos Blast, a giant blast of energy that can disintegrate solid titanium. And humans depending on Shadow's... mood, let's just say. Aqua: Chaos Rift lets Shadow create a mini black hole. Getting caught in this... sends his opponents into a place of darkness. Pretty much just your average black hole. But Shadow's most popular move by far is the Chaos Control. Octoling: Before you say anything, no, this is not the Phillips CDi game. Instead, this Chaos Control allows Shadow to stop time. For how long, no defined limit has been found yet, but we can instead judge the limit on Sonic Adventure 2's multiplayer. When in use, Shadow can keep time still for up to 12 seconds. Aqua: Bear in mind, unlike his other powers, Shadow needs a Chaos Emerald to do this. Octoling: And now's the chance for me to prove you wrong for once Aqua, because we're using Archie Shadow as well. Like Sonic, becoming an embodiment of Chaos in the comics lets Shadow use infinite Chaos Energy. For example, Sonic's Super form doesn't have a set time limit because of this. Aqua: Ha, paying attention for once? Octoling: Yeah, taking the job seriously this time. Still, we should maybe get back to... Aqua: Oh, right. Uh, as we were saying, Shadow in fact doesn't need a Chaos Emerald after all. Speaking of the emeralds, Shadow can use all seven to activate his true form, Super Shadow. Octoling: Oh where to start with Super Shadow? Well, let me bring it down to a short sentence describing each new power Shadow has in Super form. Reality warping, invincibility, indefinite time pause, unlimited spam of Chaos powers, infinite speeds, dimensional travel, teleportation, Shadow has it all. (TBC) Metal Sonic Scourge Jet Pre-Pre-Fight Pre-Fight FIGHT!!! KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles